


Gold Dust Woman by JadeRyan

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, Series: Rumors, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blast from Blair's past shows up to do some explaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold Dust Woman by JadeRyan

## Gold Dust Woman

by JadeRyan

Author's website: <http://members.tripod.com/~JadeRyan/>

Disclaimers: Okay I'm a newbie and EVEN I know this....they don't belong to me (although if there was any justice in the world then they would...imagine the possibilities....)....This is just an obsession and I'm not making any money. I promise to play nice and put the boys up when I'm done....in other words, Jim, Blair, Simon, and everyone else you recognize are owned by UPN and Pet Fly Productions and are used without their permission. This story is not intended to infringe upon any copyrights, nor is any profit being made from it.

Notes: I have another series that I am working on but Im blocked on it right now so I started this one. ...Lyrics from Gold Dust Woman are off the Rumors album by Fleetwood Mac ... Comments welcome, same with suggestion, and criticisms.

* * *

//Rock on -- ancient woman  
Follow those who pale  
In your shadow  
Rulers make bad lovers  
You better put your kingdom up for sale//

"Damn the man to hell! Of all the stupid idiotic things! He could have been killed! What was he thinking?" 

Jim Ellison was not a happy camper. He was sitting at the bedside of his always-leap-before-you-look-and-forget-about-common-sense partner, in the hospital again. This time Blair had been on the receiving end of a lead pipe upside the head as well as a really nasty series of gashes on his arms and chest. And no one really knew why. But the doctors had said that the prognosis was good and that Blair would be okay. 

He still couldn't figure out why he was so angry.

"Well, duh, Einstein. Even a throwback like you should be able to figure it out." 

Jim spun around to attach a face to the voice before getting rid of both. He saw her leaning up against the door dressed in a dark purple silk shirt and black jeans. He felt his jaw tighten and he moved towards her.

"Lady I don't know who the hell you are but you have all of three seconds to tell me before I toss you out the window." 

She raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "Nice try Tough Guy. Next time try it on someone who can be intimdated. Besides, you'd have a hell of time trying to toss a 'figment' of someone's imagination out the window don't you think?" 

* * *

Blair felt like he had gone thirty rounds with Satan and came up short. He cracked open an eye and tried not to wince as the light blistered his retina. At least that was what it felt like. He felt something heavy across his chest and tried to see what it was. Short hair. Strong shoulders. //Jim.// He shook head carefully and wondered why he assumed that it was Jim.

"Well let's see, Genius. Um, could it be because he is usually there whenever you do something a bit dense and get yourself into trouble. There to pick up the pieces? Ever wonder why?" 

He turned towards the voice. "Ry?" //That's impossible. She's dead.// But it sure looked like her. Short copper hair and violet hued eyes. And that damn smug smile on her face. He remembered the last time he had seen that particular look. It was when he had said good bye to her at the airport. An hour before her plane had exploded from a bomb aboard. She had told him that she would be back to give him hell. 

"What are you doing here?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to take the risk of waking up the man who was asleep across his chest. 

"I wouldn't worry about that one, Peaches. He's off on his own little adventure. I told you I'd be back to give you hell. Of course when I said that I hadn't planned on having to fix the mess you call a life. Only you, you know. I thought I was a trouble magnet. But I honestly don't know if I can get you out of this one." 

"Ry?"

"Yes, Peaches?"

"What the hell is going on?"

She grinned at him. "That SweetCheecks, is the Million Dollar question. Think you're up for the answer?"

End 


End file.
